1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for aiding in mounting or hanging objects on a surface, e.g., to hanging wire-backed frames on hooks mounted on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall mountable holders come in several varieties for different applications, including one-piece or multiple piece hooks, fasteners driven into wall anchors and nails or other fasteners driven directly into a substrate. Hooks generally have at least one upturned end spaced outwardly from the mounting substrate by a valley or channel. Similarly, fasteners such as screws and nails generally have an enlarged head extending from a smaller-diametered shank.
At times, mounting objects on these holders can be difficult because the object to be mounted obstructs vision of the holder such that a user must “guess” the location of the holder or move the object along the wall trying to locate the holder, increasing installation time and potentially marring the mounting surface. For example, picture frames sometimes include a mounting wire attached to the rear of the frame. Due to the size of the picture and the location of the hook in the center of the picture when properly installed, it often is difficult or impossible for the installer to see the holder and/or visually place the wire on the holder.
What is needed is an aid for mounting objects that avoids the drawbacks of traditional installations.